Finding Nimoy
by Hiding.in.the.cookie.jar
Summary: A tale of love, loss, and hope between two fish.


**AN: I have nothing to say but I'm sorry. **

When Jim the lions cove first saw the blue tang, he could not believe his eyes. The blue tang, who went by the name Spock, was a brilliant blue. He immediately became very popular in the little tank at the pet store and attracted many little children, tapping on the glass and causing disruption throughout the tank. Jim was in love instantly.

They didn't talk until a fish was bought. Every fish in the tank scurried around the tank to dodge the net. A innocent tetra was scooped up and placed in a bag. The other fish were silent for their lost comrade. Spock and Jim were hiding behind the same ceramic rock, the blue tan looking up in subtle fear.

"How often does that occur?" he asked.

And his voice was low and sweet and made Jim's tiny heart skip a beat. "Not too often in this tank but in others, I've heard stories."

Spock looked away from the lid. "Where do they go?"

Jim's tail flicked harder than usual. "No one knows. It's an old legend that a human will keep them in a new tank in their house."

"I do not understand."

"No one does."

Spock turned to the lions cove. "My name is Spock."

"I know. News spread fast in a tank this small. You've been here for all of a day, anyways." Jim's eyes shined brightly in the artificial light. "I'm Jim."

"Would you like to come with me at the next feeding?"

Jim's tail was begging to swish furiously. "I would love to, Spock."

Spock bid him farewell and swam away.

* * *

For an entire two weeks, Spock and Jim met at feedings. They rushed to the top of the tank, snatching the flakes. After the food disappeared or sank to the bottom, Spock and Jim would swim around together. They were inseparable until the light went out and they would return to their respective side of the tank.

Then, one day, there were faces. Two humans were looking into the tank and the fish knew what would happen. Jim swam to Spock, who stared transfixed at the couple. Every fish was quiet. The only sound being the filter recycling the water. And suddenly, they all saw the net.

Spock and Jim were separated. When Jim found safety behind a plastic plant, he turned to find Spock cornered. Jim could see him trying to back up farther into the glass. But it was useless. The net captured Spock. He flopped for a second before being settled into a bag. Jim stayed at the plant, unable to move from shock.

The humans left and Spock was gone.

* * *

It had been a week.

Jim mourned in the corner of the tank, sparsely eating and never swimming freely. The other fish gave their condolences. Jim would thank them but it did not help. He had lost his love without even saying goodbye. They didn't even have the chance to eat together that day.

There were faces again. The net came much quicker than the last time and all the fish but Jim fled. Jim did not fight as the net came closer and pulled him out of the water. The bag was disorienting and warped the world around him. He was taken to a counter and handed to a gentle holder. Then, he was placed in an insulated bag and everything was dark.

Jim was carried and then placed down down. Everything vibrated for what seemed like forever and Jim began to feel frightened. The shaking stopped but it was still unbearably dark for the fish. He was, again, carried before light spilled in from the top of the bag. There was a lot of jostling as he was pulled out and the bag was untied and dumped into even more water.

The first thing Jim noticed after regaining his senses was that he was in another tank. A better tank. It was much better and had more suitable decoration. It was peculiar that instead of being placed on the bottom, everything was hanging off the ceiling. The first thing he thought of was how much Spock would have hated it. He laughed a little bit through the pain thinking about his love saying how illogical it would all be.

Jim longed to see Spock again. The bright blue body, the black streak down his sides, and the stunning yellow tale. He could practically hear his voice calling his name.

"Jim!"

And Jim realized he was not imagining it. Spock emerged from a tangle of plants and rushed to Jim's side.

"Spock!" Jim could feel his voice tighten with relief. "I thought I would never see you again… but… why are you upside down?"

"I am not. You are."

"Oh."

Jim thought about how silly he must have looked. He flipped over and the world righted itself. Spock looked even more handsome in the flattering fluorescent light. His dark eyes shined and Jim could see the slightest curve of a smile on his lips. Before Jim could stop himself, he was pressing his body against Spock's in a hug.

"I love you," Jim choked.

"And I you," Spock whispered.

Jim pulled away. "How have you been?"

"Well. I have missed you, though. I have met many new fish who have accepted me."

"Really?"

"There is McKoi - we more or less get along but he was the first to comfort me in this new environment."

"Comfort?" Jim asked, humor lighting his voice.

"Not that I needed it. He offered it nonetheless. There is Sulu and Chekov who are in a relationship much like ours."

Jim looked over to see a small fish, looking eagerly at Jim, and a slightly bigger fish, looking at the other with longtime fondness.

"And there are other pets -"

"Pets?"

"Yes. Animals taken care of by humans with mutual affection." Jim nodded. He could like being a pet. "There is a rabbit, Uhura, who occasionally comes inside. She is beautiful. There is also a scotty dog who was taken outside for your comfort. He is… hyperactive. He enjoys watching us and is highly affectionate. He is only calm when Uhura comes in and he stays put so not to scare her."

Jim softened his gaze. "So when's the next feeding?"

Spock smiled - _actually smiled_ - just for Jim. "Soon."

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
